Heero to the Rescue
by suicide possom
Summary: Relena's aunt is trying to destroy her tomboy personality, don't worry Heero's here and he'll...well you'll just have to read to find out. HYxRP and non-yaoi . It's sorta a romantic fic. too, sappy some say, you be the judge. Just Plz. r/r, arigatou=^_^=


Untitled

_**Heero to the Rescue**_

By: (*Areida Tokyo

Disclaimer: Okay, I've read enough stories to get the clue that I don't own Gundam Wing and the characters, what dose this mean? Aren't we allowed to write what ever the hell we want? It's not like were insulting the show or the producers (even though they took it off air. Just a note for anyone who doesn't know) maybe there's a way for us to get it back, so what if its re-runs, its still cool. Oh yea, Aunt Darcy is my aunt and she's not *this* horrible, but she is trying to kill my tom-boy/rebellion attitude too. And she's not really like this, but somewhat is (for example, trying to make me wear dresses and makeup).

NOTE:(**PLEASE READ THIS TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE FIC.**): In this story Relena is living with her bitchy aunt, name Aunt Darcy. Aunt Darcy is 25 and is always trying to ruin Relena's tom-boy/rebellion attitude. She also hates Heero, saying he's not good enough for her and how shaggy he is (even though he's not disheveled and is the best protector in the universe and beyond, its kina his mission to keep Relena alive. So mission accepted! *^_^*). She's also tries to hit on Quatre. But Quatre's good nature prevented him to stop her. One day, when Aunt Darcy was trying to hit on him again, while Areida was there (Areida is a Gundam pilot, one of the three girls, Relena is one too. Areida is also Quatre's girlfriend! Areida is a good, sweet nature person too. But if you draw the line she is quite strong and kinda violent. And at the moment Aunt Darcy was drawing the streak).

Quatre put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled back and whispered (but loud enough for Darcy to hear)"Thanks, my love, but there's *no* reason to get mad, she means nothing to me, only you do." Areida smiled and they went off to celebrate, which was to make sweet love. Kawaii*^_^*

All the Gundam pilots, _girls and boys_, are 16. Heero and Relena had just begun to go out which was a week ago. And on a summer night of June 27th, was their 1st made love day.

__

**A/N**: PLEASE DON'T INSULT ME OR THE CHARACTERS ON HOW I CREAT THEM. Also AREIDA is NOT ME! She's a character that Sagittarius Girl and I made up, she's from a book called _Ella Enchanted_, swear! ::_cross heart and hopes to die, puts thousands of needles in her eye_:: So I'm NOT going out with Quatre! Also I guess this is kinda a AU fic. But not really, the Gundam Boys *still* have their Gundam's. Anywho, Please leave a **review** AND **NO FLAMMING!!!**

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Here, try this Relena". Aunt Darcy said as she handed Relena a dress. The dress was a summer one, it was a baby blue color (Relena did like the color), spaghetti strapped, very lacy, and was embroidered with leaves and FLOWERS! That was it. The flowers and the lace was _way_ to girly, and was not met for her.

_'Your such a SLUT.'_ Relena thought with disgusted as she stared at her aunt.

Relena was wearing Cupreson pants with brown saddles. A hippie color of red tank top (the kind that ties around the neck) and a Roxy, blue, long sleeved, hooded shirt over the tank top. Relena's hair was completely down. Which was the worse thing ever, her aunt took all of her hair things, and also her boxers. Which made Relena feel naked and wearied. All day at the mall boys have been whistling and yelling sexy comments to her

****

_(Flash Back)_

_'See, I told you. You look way better with your hair down. And you look less boyish without boxers. And anyways you could find a boyfriend.' Aunt Darcy said with a slutty tone and a smirk._

'You dumb baka! I ALL READY HAVE A BOYFRIEND. YOU SPUPID FREAK!' Relena yelled with all her might and waving her arms. Making sure every male in the mall knew about Heero.

'Shhhh. Your making a scene.'

'So, I don't care. Anyways its your fault.' Relena said in a cold voice. She learned this from Heero.

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

Relena was thinking back to that horrible time and fight as she walked to the changing room. Relena's head was down and her arms were crossed with discomfort. She was really uneasy as she headed toward a boy that worked there

"Excuse me. Could I please have a room?" Relena asked quietly. The changing room boy's eyes widened as he looked up and down Relena.

"Um, um y-yes maim." He steadied as he showed her the way. Relena grunted, gave him a cold glare behind his back, and swore under her breath.

"Here we are."

"Thanks" Relena said a little unemotionally. She slammed the door, locked herself in and yelled. "I'm fucking refusing to give in. I'm not going to try on this SHIT UP DRESS!!!."

"_You _ better or I'll tell Heero you were cheating on him!" Aunt Darcy yelled back.

_'She wouldn't DARE. Yes she would. Fine I'll try it on, but slowly.'_ Relena thought as she took off her shirt.

(*(*(*(*

At that very moment Heero just walked in. _'I swear I heard her voice in here.' _Heero thought as he searched for the most girlish spot in the store. There. He saw Mrs. Darlian standing with her arms crossed. She was standing by the entrance of the changing room.

Aunt Darcy looked at the side of her eye, she saw Heero walking towards her. _'Good he could get her out of there.'_ She thought with a smirked. _'God, he is low. Relena could find someone better.'_

"Hello, Mrs. Darliiiiiiiian." Heero said as he stretched out the " I " with some kind of childish tone.

"Hello Herro."

"Is Relena here?"

"Yes. Could you do me a favor?"

_'No, you dumb stank.'_ Heero thought uncaringly. "Yes, sure."

"Could you go get Relena out of the changing room? She seems to have lock herself in." Heero felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard her voice.

"I REFUSE TO COME OUT!" Relena screamed till her voice was just a screech. 

"Yes, I'll do that." Heero said with a big grin. _'That's my Lena. Don't let some bitch control you!'_ Heero thought as he entered the changing room.

"Excuse me. Was there a young female with long blond hair here?" Heero asked as kindly as he could get.

"Oh yea, that foxy babe." The young boy said. Heero 's rage rose very quickly, like a millisecond. Heero clench his teeth and his fits, so hard that his hands became a shade of red. _'Woe. Ok, calm down. I'll think some sort of revenge. He better not have touch her.'_ Thought Heero with hard anger and strait hatred.

"Yes. That, that b-babe." Heero said revolting. He hated calling her that, she's not a _babe_, and she's more than some stupid _babe_, only Duo could call her that; that's the way he talks anyways. The boy rambled on how hot Relena was, and everything about her body. Just her BODY!

"So you think her as a object?" Heero asked with a pinched of coldness'.

"Uhh, Yea I guess."

Heero clenched his jaw and began to growl lowly. It _was_ a great picture of how Heero going to kill this bastard if Relena was hurt. Heero tuned around with revoltedness as he tried to find Relena's room.

"Yo, How do think about her?" The young boy asked. Thinking that Heero thought the same thing about Relena.

In a very icy voice, I mean this was the coldest tone Heero has ever said to a person (once to Dorthy). "I DON'T THINK _MY_ _GIRLFRIEND_ LIKE THAT!" Herro said between his teeth. He didn't even face the boy when he spoke. Heero's whole body was tense as he tried to fight the urge to beat him to death.

Heero taped Relena's door with one knuckle. "Relena?"

"Noooooo." She yelled. He could hear some snuffles as Relena tried to hide her pain and embarrassment. Heero detested it when she was hurt. "Just please leave me alone." She whispered under her tears.

"Relena, It's me Heero." Heero said very, very gently. Silence had just hit the little room. No snobs, no sniffles, no yelling. It was just soundless.

Heero turned his head to the right, finding himself looking at a young boy in a corner. The boy's face was red with embarrassment and his eye's showed fear in them. That boy shivered as if he had just seen death himself. _'He must have seen his sort, pathetic life pass through his eyes.'_ Heero thought as he gave that well known death glare. 

Heero didn't even notice the door crack open and a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was suddenly pulled in *strongly*. "Aaaaa" was all he could say. He almost hit the rackets you use to hang the cloths on. Relena was peaking in the door crack looking back and forth.

"Relena your in your underwear."

Uhh. I don't care." She whispered. She shut the door and locked it. Out of the blue she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"My hero" She whispered as she gave him another passionate kiss on the lips. All Heero could do was smile.

"Relena are you ok?" Heero asked as he watched Relena sit down on a seat in the corner. She wrapped her arms around her legs and putting her head between them. Her hair set a protective curtain all around herself.

"No, no I'm not ok. My bitchy aunt took all _my_ boxers and hair things away. All day guys have whistled and said sexy comments to me." Heero suddenly broke a hanger that he was holding on to. Relena stood up and began passing and rubbing her hands together as she continued to talk. "And she's always insulting you. Saying your low. BITCH! I CHOOSE _MY_ OWN _BOYFRIENDS_ AND I LOVE HEERO!!!!" She screamed. " And that…" suddenly there was a tapping at the door, interrupting Relena. Heero opened the door finding himself starring at the sick boy in front of him. Some how he built the courage to confront Heero.

"Yes." Heero snapped making the boy twitched.

"Are you hurting her?" You have …" Heero immediately episodic the boy.

"What the hell gives you the right to say that shit? And you shouldn't be speaking about hurting her, you think her as a object and I know she hates when disgusting BOYS like YOU think of her like that." Heero spoke loudly, but not too much.

"You think me as an thing?" Relena said coldly making shivers go up the boy's spine. Relena was just about to beat the shit out of him when she felt a hand on her chest, stooping her. Heero gave a look saying, _'Let me please'_. Relena nodded.

Heero faced the boy giving him a sinful smirked. He pooped his knuckles and gave the boy a hard, direct punch right to the noise. Making a loud crack. The boy lade against the wall dazzled and confused as bright, fresh, blood ran out of his noise.

"Bastard. You sick asshole." Heero said. He looked at the name tag." Cody Veil. I'll male sure no one will love or go out with you. I swear of that."

Heero slammed the door (almost braking it) and faced Relena. She again out of nowhere gave him a passionate kiss. Heero gave out a big grin and slightly blushing.

"Uh, ok he's gone. Continue." Heero instructed.

Relena began to pace and rub her hands once more. " And him" Said Relena as she pointed at the door. "At least he's gone. Thanks. Heero I feel so sick and uneasy and, and angry and really uncomfortable." Relena covered her face as tears fell from her indigo eyes. Heero went up gave her a big bear hug and kissed her head.

"And the dress oh god the dress." Relena said as she pointed to the baby blue, vomiting, girly dress as she spoke.

"Oh my gosh, that looks like shit. And I'm not joking." Heero said in a serious pitch. He stuck his tongue out with revulsion. " Oh I forgot Quatre said he saw you and your aunt here. He said he would help. But you know your aunt would start flirting." Relena nodded to show she understood as Heero petted her long light-colored hair. "So he came back and told me, and I came here. But before I came I sneaked into your aunts' stuff and found your boxers. I put them in your underwear drawer." Heero blushed a little by the thought. Relena let out a giggle by the look of Heero's face. It was pretty red by the humiliation. "But I keep one with me. But also when I saw your aunt I took one of the clips she had, so you can put your hair up But you know we…" The soft, moist lips of Relena interrupted Heero.

"Aaa, we, aaa we could bye aaa, some new hair stuff." Heero tried to say. Every kiss, every peck on his neck, forehead, head, lips, and cheeks turned him on. _'Oh this IS not the place or, or time.'_ Heero thought as a lumped of saliva went down his throat.

He bit his upper lip and grasped the wall as he tried to hold the urge to tare her cloths off. Relena continued to give him pecks of love all over his face and neck. She gave him another huge, strong hug making him squeak a little. 

Now Relena is the strongest of the female pilots, but she has equal strength as Heero dose and he was just about to tell her they should go when he was suddenly pinned against the wall. He could feel soft hands go up his long sleeved, olive green shirt. 'Oh, ok.' Heero thought as he kissed her back.

"Thank you, thank you." Relena said as tears of happiness came down her face.

"For what?"

"For coming. I mean I was really uncomfortable, all day. All I wished was that it was you whistling and commenting me. All I want is to love you. I love you." Relena whispered in to Heero's ear.

Heero couldn't help but smile as puffs of worm air tickled his ear. _'Man, I'm lucky. What a girl, what -a- girl! Talk about a mysterious person. All the time I'm learning something new about you.'_ Heero thought. "Mmmm, I love you too. "Relena was all ready in her underwear; she began to take off Heero's cloths, only leaving him in red boxers. 

Cody (the changing, sick, bastard, broken noise boy) could hear low groans and smacking lips as Heero and Relena made out in the little room, #4. It was a nice 15 min. hot love, but Heero knew it would be bad if they got caught, so he pushed her back and whispered " We really should go. Ohhhh, I really hate this it was so good! But you understand, right?" Relena nodded. They both got dressed and Heero helped Relena with her hair.

When they left the room, holding hands, they saw Cody's back. He wasn't going to turn and say 'Have a good day, please return.'

"Oh please Heero, let me, I don't want to be thought weak by a boy. Anyways I have a lot of anger to put out." Relena begged.

"Hmmm, sure. But don't put all your anger into him. He's not enemy, OZ is." Heero said with proudness. His arm was out, like if he was letting her in a building.

"Thanks" she said, and kissed him on the cheek. Relena stood there, analyzing her victim. Since his noise was already broken (that was Heero and Relena 's favorite spot to punch), so the 2nd spot was the stomach.

Relena went up, tapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a big, strong blow in the guts. "That's for thinking me as a object. If I ever see you treat a female bad, even if their whores. I'll hunt you down." Relena said in a predator voice. 

The young teenager curled up and mumbled, "Ok. Gosh this is not my day."

Relena felt a little guilty, but refused to let it get to her. Heero and Relena went and found her aunt being a flirt to a young sales man. "Oh darling, you came out. Good job Heero, at least you can do something good. So did you like the dress?"

Both Heero and Relena grunted. "No, I didn't try the crap on. And DON'T CALL ME DARLEN! Is it that hard to except me the way I am?" Relena asked as she squeezed Heero's hand for insurance. 

"Hmmm, what did you say?"

"GOD, thought so, your head is too thick." Relena said between her teeth.

"Oh my gosh your hairs up!" Aunt Darcy squealed

_' Took you a wile.'_ Heero thought.

"Yessss. Do you have a problem with that?" Relena said with a sneer. Aunt Darcy looked at her purse and then at Heero, trying to give him a glare, but it didn't convince Heero or Relena.

"Thief." She hissed.

"Ok, you filthy pig." Heero said, licking his lips and smirking. He's been waiting to talk back to her for a *long* time. "I'M NOT A THEIF, I DIDN'T DO IT AS A JOB. I DID IT FOR _RELENA_, because I love _her_..." He said between his teeth and in a chilly voice.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Aunt Darcy interrupted.

"**AND**" Heero snapped as he tried to get his spot back in the conversation, making Darcy jump. " I was told that you guys were here, so I came to rescue Relena."

"From what?"

"_You"_ Heero said very bluntly and giving a true glare. That convinced Darcy and making hers seem so small.

"Heero and I are going off to the video game store," Relena said as she led Heero out of the store. All Heero could do was smile. It was nice to spin time with the one he loved. And maybe Relena could show the guys that commented on her and made her uneasy, so they could go beat them up. *^_^*

So they left the store, leaving the stunned aunt and the beaten up boy alone.

_**(*THE END**_

**A/N:** I guess this was sorta sappy, dunno, sorry if it was. I hoped you enjoyed my 1st entry. I might be doing another one soon, depends on the amount of homework I'll get *-__-*. Oi! **Plz.** leave a **review** AND **NO FLAMMING**, Arigato.

(*Areida Tokyo

Questions? Comments?~ **Yildlife4@aol.com**, could someone please tell me how to put my e-mail address in html. format, if yea know what i mean *^_^* 


End file.
